


Obsession

by Callista



Series: Alienation [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Wish!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callista/pseuds/Callista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew’s obsessed and Buffy really can’t take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, both Star Wars and Buffy are created by people much smarter and richer than me, unfortunately…  
> Spoilers: none  
> Setting: after season 7 for Buffy, disregards the comics, no specific setting for Star Wars.  
> Dedication: To my sister, because without her I would never post anything.  
> Distribution: Also on TtH (Twisting the Hellmouth)  
> AN: just a little drabble in response to the ‘Andrew’s wish’ challenge on Twisting the Hellmouth. May or may not be continued later.

Like everything ever happening in Buffy’s life, it came totally out of the blue. One moment she was talking (ok, complaining, but could you blame her?) with Andrew, and the next she is standing here, surrounded. And it was all Andrew’s fault. Really.  
  
All right, maybe she had been a little bit hard on the nerd, but if he’d just _stopped talking_ for five _freaking_ seconds, she would have never been so tough on him. Seriously, he hadn’t shut up once about Star Wars, ever since he attended that geek-fest and saw that movie marathon. And maybe, just maybe, if it had been just Andrew, Buffy would have been able to tolerate it. But put together Andrew and his team, the three nerdiest slayers in the history of slaying, add a dash of magic to make their toy light swords buzz and voila, you had a very dangerous mix of irritated Senior Slayer on your hands.  
  
Still, it would have worked out fine, if the situation had been different. Buffy would have been annoyed, sure, but it wasn’t as if anyone forced her to be in the same room as the nerd brigade. Well, until she lost that coin flip with Faith. It had been Andrew and his team’s turn to be accompanied by a senior slayer on patrol, and she and Faith, who had been even more frustrated with Andrew lately, had flipped a coin. And if Buffy had called tails, there wouldn’t have been any problem. Faith would have cuffed Andrew on the head and told him to shut up, and Andrew was much too scared of mad!Faith to complain. But no, it had been Buffy on patrol with Andrew, and it had been Buffy who had to listen to Andrew comparing her to ‘the beautiful and brave Princess Leia, fighting for the freedom of the galaxy’, while she was trying to sneak up on two demons. Who, of course, heard him and ran off when they saw her (because being the famous and feared Slayer Queen was so not a boon when you were itching for a fight).  
  
So, yes, maybe she had lost her patience a bit. And maybe she had told Andrew firmly (because yelling is such a strong word) that she never wanted to hear the words ‘Star Wars’, ‘Jedi’, or ‘Force’ ever again. And maybe she had felt a little bit of satisfaction when she’d seen his eyes tear up (but she also felt bad, honestly). But then he had to be stupid and break Scooby rule nr 12: never say the W-word.  
  
“I wish you could understand how great Star Wars is. I wish you would love Star Wars as much as I do!”  
  
One “Granted!” later, and there she was. Surrounded by 12 beings, some human, some not. Great.  
  
“Euhm, hi? I come in peace?”  
  



End file.
